


Requited Love

by w_x_2



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “Sunflower,” Jake names the flower in Ezekiel's hand and recalls, “Represents unrequited love in Greek mythology.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I envisioned the ending of episode S03E07 very differently and as such decided to write a short alternative that I choose to see as what really happened :P

“Jones,” Jake rumbles with the corners of his lips arched when he first sees Ezekiel after Jenkins has managed to properly remove the effects of Cindy's love potion.

 

The younger man gives him a small smile before he focuses back on his phone and the screen, and then his fond smile turns into a pout as he sees that Ezekiel was working on getting a video of him and Flynn professing their love for Cindy playing up on the screen for all to see.

 

After they have had a few seconds to laugh and giggle –he's sure he'll laugh in a week or so when it isn't so fresh– he unplugs the device and points at Ezekiel, revenge is sweet, and it's his turn to get it.

 

But Jake only takes his turn after Flynn and their guardian have left the room.

 

Jake steps up to the thief and Ezekiel grins before he allows his expression to turn cheeky.

 

“I think that was a real good payback for making me chase after that ball,” Ezekiel muses as he looks up from his seated position when Jake comes to a stop right in front of him so that his thighs touch Ezekiel's knees.

 

Jake makes to think about it as he starts to roll his eyes but then nods in assent, praise where praise is due.

 

“The love potion didn't work on you,” Jake utters and lifts up a hand to cup Ezekiel's face, four fingers touching a cheek and thumb settling against the corner of the younger man's mouth.

 

Ezekiel swallows and then looks down as he shifts in his stool, right hand going down to the right pocket at the back of his trousers, the way is eased by him shifting his weight onto his left butt cheek and lifting his right.

 

Once he sits back down into a comfortable position Ezekiel brings his hand back around to the front of his body and takes in the appearance of the sunflower that he had placed in there earlier. Although the flower has wilted it still has its stem, its leaves, yellow petals and darker centre all in place and as such can still be distinguished as what it is.

 

He offers it up to Jake and the standing man lowers his free hand down, not to the flower but to Ezekiel's hand.

 

“Sunflower,” he names and recalls, “Represents unrequited love in Greek mythology.”

 

Ezekiel nods his agreement and Jake softly lifts the hand on Ezekiel's face to get him to look back up at the older man.

 

“I have a pretty healthy ego,” he concedes. “But it's not on high a level as yours.” Jake finally closes his fingers around the sunflower and plucks it from Ezekiel's grasp before he moves it away from both of them by placing it on the table. “We don't need that flower. Your love for you is not unrequited.” Then he goes back to Ezekiel's hand and moves up to his own chest, placing the flat palm of Ezekiel's hand over his heart with his hand on top of it. “And neither is your love for me.”

 

Ezekiel swallows, voice coming out a bit raspy as he asks, “You sure?”

 

“I am,” Jake answers. “I didn't allow myself to admit it nor feel it fully before because I didn't want you to steal my heart and run away with it if–” Jake makes himself go on because it's important that Ezekiel understands. “If you didn't want it. I thought that you just wanted us to mess around, that you would never-”

 

“I do,” Ezekiel interrupts in a confident tone.

 

Jake takes a breath of relief and replies, “I didn't realize before, I'm sorry.”

 

“I didn't tell you.” Ezekiel clears his throat and rolls his shoulders. “I still haven't.”

 

“But now I _know,_ ” he responds because now that he does know Ezekiel doesn't have to force himself to say it if he's not ready.

 

“No,” Ezekiel softly shakes his head from side to side before coming to a stop and locking eyes with Jake. “I love you.”

 

Jake's heart swells with happiness at the words and also at the ease with which they had come out past Ezekiel's lips, so it's only right -plus he _really_ wants to- to make Ezekiel as happy with his own declaration, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It really hard to know what to call Jake/Jacob/Stone. Maybe I should start calling him by one of his aliases...


End file.
